Lelouch Vi Britania glory !
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Il ne peut laissé une fin pareil se produire. Ils doivent savoir la vérité. Tous. Ils doivent tous savoir la nature de ces plans. Il espère simplement qu'il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.
1. Chapitre 1 en Français

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne 'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, alors en premier lieu, je vais vous dire que cette petite mais alors vraiment petite histoire est créé grâce au dernière épisode de Code Geass. Seulement, je vais le remodeler à ma façon. Il faut dire que le titre aide beaucoup, je trouve. Ah, oui. Et je m'excuse pour mes fautes d'orthographes.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Gloire à Lelouch Vi Britania**

Zero, du haut de la voiture où se tenait il y en encore quelques instant l'Empereur, lâcha son épée et retira avec lenteur son masque. A la surprise de tous, la personne derrière le masque de Zero était Suzaku Kururugi. Celui-ci ne laissa pas le temps aux personnes présentent de manifester leur surprise, il prit prit la parole et déclara :

- S'il-vous-plait. Je voudrais que vous acceptiez d'écouter ceci, dit-il sortant de sa cape un enregistreur. Je ne veux pas que la mémoire de mon ami soit souillé par vos fausses idées.

Il regarda autour lui. Tout le monde avait son attention. Les écrans géant qui son placé de par et d'autre dans la ville le reflète. Il inspira demandant à Lelouch de lui pardonné son geste. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'enregistreur et des voix se firent, très vite, entendre :

«- _Nous y voilà, la voix de leur souverain se fit entendre. Tu vas devoir me tuer comme tu me l'as promis._

_- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Cette fois, ils reconnurent la voix de Suzaku._

_- Le plan à fonctionné, en jouant au tirant, j'ai concentré sur moi toute la haine du monde. Ma mort brisera ce cercle maudit et l'humanité pourra enfin repartir sur des bases seine. La légende du chevalier masqué est toujours vivante au sein de l'ordre des chevaliers noirs et Shneizel est soumit aux ordres de Zero. Mon vœu sera accomplit, les dirigeants du monde entier se réuniront autour d'une table non pour un bras de fer militaire mais pour un dialogue de paix sans armes et violence._

_- Nous y sommes._

_- Oui. _

_- C'est l'heure du requiem pour Zero. Le monde de C nous a __apprit quelque chose d'important, c'est que tout le monde rêve d'un avenir digne de ce nom._

_- Ahahahah ça nous a apprit une chose aussi que le Geass d'une certaine manière est comparable à un vœu. Il nous force à demandé à quelqu'un d'accomplir une mission qu'on ne peut pas sois-même mener à bien._

_- C'est ce que tu appels un vœu ?_

_- Ainsi, c'est à mon tour d'obéir au Geass de l'humanité et d'exaucer son vœu le plus chère : donner à ce monde un avenir. Ceux qui s'arroge le droit de vies ou de morts sont ceux-là même qui ont le plus de chances d'être tués. _»

A la fin de ce dialogue, les larmes naissent aux coins des yeux de tous les habitants du Japon et finirent par coulés le long de leurs joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les arrêtés. D'un accord commun, leurs bras droits se levèrent, brandit vers le ciel, (sauf pour les prisonniers toujours attachés) scandèrent ces paroles avec fierté et tristesse (même les prisonniers huèrent ces paroles) :

- Gloire à Lelouch Vi Britania !

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà. Alors cette mini riquiqui petite naine fiction m'est apparut lorsque j'ai regardé la fin de Code Geass. Je trouve ça scandaleux qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne veut recréer le monde meurt à la fin du manga. Franchement, Lelouch et Light ne méritaient pas de mourir !

Enfin, bref ! J'espère que cela vous à plu !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so first, I'll tell you this little story but really is created thanks to the last episode of Code Geass. But I'll remodel my way. I must say that the title helps a lot, I think. Ah, yes. And I apologize for my spelling mistakes.

This: Happy reading ;)

* * *

**Lelouch Vi Britania glory**

Zero, the top of the car where there was still some time the Emperor, dropped his sword and slowly pulled his mask. To the surprise of all, the person behind the mask of Zero was Suzaku Kururugi. This left no time for those present to express their surprise, he took spoke and said:

- If-you-like. I wish that you agree to listen to this, he said out of his cape recorder. I do not want my friend memory is tainted by your misconceptions.

He looked around him. Everyone had his attention. Giant screens placed by his side in the city reflect this. He inspired asking Lelouch forgiven him his gesture. He pressed the button on the recorder and voice became very quickly hear:

_"- Here we are, the voice of their sovereign was heard. You'll have to kill me, as thou hast promised._

_- Are you really sure this is what you want? This time, they knew the voice of Suzaku._

_- The plan worked, playing pulling, I focused on me all the hatred in the world. My death will break the magic circle and humanity can finally start on bases seine. Masked knight legend is still alive in the order of the Black Knights and Shneizel is submitted to the orders of Zero. My wish is fulfilled, the world leaders will gather around a table for a non-military standoff but a dialogue of peace without weapons and violence._

_- We're here._

_- Yes._

_- It's time for Zero Requiem. The world has taught us C something important is that everyone dreams of a future worthy of the name._

_- Ahahahah that we learned something that also somehow Geass is like a wish. It forces us to ask someone to perform a task that can not even be complete._

_- This is what you call a wish?_

_- So, it's my turn to obey the Geass of humanity and fulfill his greatest wish dear: give this world a future. Who assumes the right of life or death are the same people who are most likely to be killed. '_

At the end of this dialogue, the tears arise at the corners of the eyes of all the people of Japan and eventually sunk along their cheeks without being able orders. On mutual agreement, their right arms stood up, waving to the sky (except for prisoners still attached) chanted these words with pride and sadness (even prisoners booed these words):

- Lelouch Vi Britania Glory!

End.

* * *

That's it. So this itty bitty mini dwarf fiction occurred to me when I looked at the end of Code Geass. I find it outrageous that every time a person wants to recreate the world dies at the end of the manga. Frankly, Lelouch and Light did not deserve to die!

Well, anyway! I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
